Late Night Visits
by GennaJoy
Summary: Finn visits Rachel with news that he just HAS to tell her. NOTE: Rating changed for mild language ans for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: So this chapter is really more of a resolution to some of the current story lines, cos I'm one of those annoying people who hates loose ends! So it's a bit fluffy but a lot of it is just practicality!.. If I continue I'll make it fluffier! I promise!  Just like I promise that all of these characters and actors and ideas are all mine, in fact I am the super genius behind the whole concept of glee... I even wrote all of the songs they sing, and have been slowly releasing them over time under different names... (and sexes?!?) just so that I could use them later for the mother of all awesome TV shows! I'm brilliant, I know, and to further maintain my brilliance I go around writing fan fiction about my own show, just as a way of challenging my own awesomness!!...

ALSO: Cory is my sex slave, and no! I will not share him with you, because that kind of sharing is UNSANITARY!...BOOYAH! ... on with the story!

He couldn't believe what was happening, not the fact that he was standing outside Rachel's house at 2:23 on a Wednesday morning, that he could believe. The part he couldn't believe was what he had to tell her, if felt almost dream like, so much so in fact that his fingers hovered over the dial button on his phone before deciding to take the plunge, and once he'd hit the button, he raised his phone to his ear and stood, leaning against his mother's car, staring up at her bedroom window waiting to hear her voice.

He listened as the line clicked through, and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her groggy voice answer the phone, "hello?"

"I need to talk to you" he blurted out quickly, but she took her time answering.

"Finn?" she questioned, not awake enough to be sure.

"Yeah it's me" he replied in a rush, "I need to talk to you, now" he demanded.

After a bit of a pause while she sat up in bed, she spoke again, "ok, what is it?" she asked, a little more alert.

"No, not on the phone, let me in" he replied.

"Huh?" came her confused answer down the line.

"I'm outside, let me in so I can talk to you," he explained.

He saw a light click on in her bed room and after a few moments he saw the curtains part and her face appear in the gap staring down at him. "This is a little stalkerish, you know that right?" she half joked.

He took no notice of her humour, but started to rush her, "yeah yeah, come and let me in, I need to..."

"Talk to me, I get it" she cut him off, "come round the back" she ordered, disappearing from the window, "and be quiet" she added before hanging up on him.

Moments later she opened the back door of her quiet house, barely getting a second to look at him before he'd picked her up in a big bear hug. Her bare feet were dangling about a foot from the ground; his arms were wrapped around her body, while hers dangled somewhat uselessly over his shoulders and down his back. His face was already buried in her hair at the nook of her neck and before she'd even had the chance to ask, he whispered "it's not my baby."

She closed her eyes, revelling in the swell of relief as she thought about what that meant. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and placing one hand on the back of his head, feeling his soft hair between her fingers, she squeezed him tight. She had none of the details, but hearing those words made her so happy. She reasoned with herself that the basis for her happiness was purely for him, he was her friend, and a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. However, a small part of her knew that she was also happy for herself, and for the possibilities that had opened up. They stayed like that for a while, and though it wasn't the most comfortable kind of hug, she put up with it, sensing that he needed this from her. It wasn't until she felt dampness on her neck that she relaxed her grip on him, and taking that as a sign he lowered her to the floor. She looked up into his face to see a small pool of tears in his eyes and a few moist spots on his cheeks. However, once he'd let her go he reached up and brushed them away, sniffing before saying "I'm sorry, this is stupid."

She shook her head straight away, "no, it's not" and she reached up to give his cheeks a bit more of a wipe before adding "your brain must be going crazy right now."

He nodded a little "yeah" and paused be for saying "and no, I feel so relieved, but I'm kinda all over the place."

"I'll say" she took a moment to stop and look at him, before letting go of a big breath and gesturing to a seat at the kitchen table. He sat down, resting one elbow on the table leaning his head onto his hand, Rachel watched him for a moment before turning around and opening the refrigerator. When she opened it and the light turned on he looked up at her.

"Soda?" She asked, gesturing at a can in the fridge door, she didn't wait for an answer before pulling two out and placing them on the table, she turned around to get two cups out of a cupboard but stoped when she heard him opening the can and slurping at the drink, putting one of the cups back she closed the cupboard and turned back around to pour some of her drink into her glass.

He looked over at her a little sheepishly before asking "umm, do you maybe have something I could eat, I just haven't eaten anything all afternoon, or evening, because of," he paused, "you know" and she could see him getting a little lost in his memories as he brought it up.

"Sure" she got up off the seat and turned back to the fridge again, "so do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked as she took some left over's out of the fridge, turning back around quickly she added, "I mean, you don't have to, but that's why you came here right?" not wanting to pressure him. After staring at him awkwardly for a moment she lifted up the bowl in her hands "umm, ravioli?" she offered.

"Ravioli is pasta, right?" he checked.

She laughed a little, he might have been the sweetest guy she knew but he wasn't exactly the smartest, "yes, ravioli is pasta" she replied.

"Yeah, that'd be good then," he didn't say anything while she busied herself heating up the food for him, taking the opportunity to have a look around her kitchen in the half dark. It was all very clean, and much newer and more upmarket then his, it was completely fitted out with granite bench tops and stainless steel appliances. When he was done looking around his gaze settled on her, she was barefooted, and based on what he could see in the dark her pyjamas were pale pink, not shocking. She was wearing little shorts that looked just as hot on her as the little skirts that she wore all the time, and now that he looked he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under the little pink singlet top she was wearing, and it made his pants just a little tight thinking about the fact that he had just had her body pressed against his. While watching his food revolve around in the microwave she ran her hands through her hair, which he noticed was straighter then it usually was at school, which he assumed was probably due to some girly thing she did to it in the mornings to make it look a certain way. When the microwave beeped she pulled the food out, grabbing a fork for him, she gave it to him and waited patiently while he took a few bites before her curious nature got the better of her. She leaned over the table and slid the bowl towards her, he looked up at her puzzled, fork still in hand, "so are you going to tell me about the baby? And how you know it's not yours?" she reminded him impatiently.

He sighed but started anyway "Quinn and I had a fight" he told her before reaching across the table to pull the bowl back, but she moved it further across the table so he couldn't get to it.

"That doesn't explain anything, you two fight all the time" she pointed out, grabbing the fork out of his hand and starting to eat his food, he made a noise protesting her theft, but all he got was a look that told him he'd get it back if he elaborated.

So he tried again, "we were fighting about getting a car and an apartment and dropping out of school."

She almost choked on the piece of pasta she was eating, "she wants you to drop out of school?" she said through a mouthful, he used her surprised to grab his food and fork back.

"Do you want to know what happened or are you happy interrupting me?" He asked, she rolled her eyes but motioned for him to go on. He put a piece of pasta in his mouth and talked though it, which she would have objected to if she hadn't just done it herself. "so we were fighting about all that, and getting jobs and we were, you know, yelling a lot" he squewered some more ravioli, putting it in his mouth before continuing, "and then Puck showed up and started yelling at her about how she's a bitch and she's ruining my life, and I was about to tell him to piss off, but then it turns out she cheated on me" his volume got louder with this last statement and she shushed him a bit but leaned in intrigued, and he continued in a hushed whisper. "She cheated on me with him, and it turns out he's the father, not me" he said dramatically, taking a moment to appreciate her shocked face. He pushed some more of the food onto his fork, however, halfway to his mouth he stopped, offering it to her with a gesture of his fork, she leaned over the table and he reached over to her. She bit the pasta off the fork and he was pretty sure that if the room had been a bit lighter he would have been able to see most of the contents of her top, however, with the lighting the way it was all he could make out was a vague outline. His eyes darted quickly up to her face, suddenly worried she might have caught him looking, but she seemed to be too busy processing what he had told her to notice.

When she finished chewing she sighed a bit before focusing back on him "but if she cheated on you, then Puck could be the father, but technically couldn't you maybe still be the father too?" she asked confused.

He'd worried he might have to tell her this part, "umm, it's a very slim possibility, very very slim, because we never really" he paused "had sex" he grimaced as he explained, but started up straight away, choosing not to give her the chance to ask him if he actually knew how babies are made. "We were in her hot tub once" he took a deep breath "and I, you know" he stopped, looking to her to see if she understood, based on her expression she clearly didn't. "We were fooling around, and I, you know, had a moment" she still looked confused, "the moment, you know, that guys have sometimes," and she suddenly got it.

Her eyes went wide open before she blurted out "are you sure it can actually happen like that?" she looked somewhat unbelieving.

"I googled it" he added "and apparently its very unlikely, but it's still possible" he informed her. They sat in silence for a while, and he ate while she thought through everything he'd just told her, she had a far away glance as her mind churned through the information. He got down to the final piece of ravioli, spearing it he reached across the table with it, breaking her out of her thoughts, she leaned forwards and took it with her mouth, and again his eyes drifted south, his eyes having adjusted a little but not much his view wasn't much better than the previous time.

This time though, her eyes followed his and suddenly realising what he was looking at she quickly grabbed the front of her shirt "FINN."

His eyebrows shot up, shocked she'd caught him, he stammered out an explanation "I, its dark, I, uhh, I can't really see anything any way" he tried.

"You can't REALLY see anything?" she questioned him, whispering venomously.

"No" he corrected himself, "I can't see anything, full stop, no 'really,' it's too dark" he went on apologetically.

Sitting up straight now, she pulled the front of her shirt forwards and looked straight down into it, seeming to not be able to see much of herself she gave an uneasy sigh of acceptance, before adding irritably "glad to know you were checking" but her tone was undermined by the fact that the corners of her mouth were curling up.

"Well I wouldn't want you to expose yourself" he replied with one of his impish grins, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. He smiled knowing he'd gotten away with it, and she rolled her eyes as she picked up the bowl and her cup, getting up to put them both in the dishwasher, walking back to the table to pick up the empty cans and throw them in the bin. She looked over at the clock, seeing that it was past 3 in the morning and they had been sitting in her kitchen for over half an hour. He seemed to notice the same thing and stood up yawning. "I should probably go" he gestured to the door, she nodded and he gave her a small awkward hug, he found it odd how much the dynamics between them changed when he was towering over her like this, it seemed to make her a little insecure, or turned on, he could never quite tell which. "Thanks for, you know, listening" he added before heading to the door.

He hadn't even turned the handle when she piped up "it's probably not safe for you to drive when your this tired" and he looked at her, a little unsure what to say to that. "You could, stay here" she pointed out meekly.

Pausing to gauge just how tired he really was, he then nodded "yeah" he breathed out "that would probably be a good idea." She smiled at him before motioning with her head for him to follow her out of the kitchen. He stuck close behind her, not knowing how to navigate her house in the dark. Sensing this, she took his hand and led him up a flight of stairs, turning and pressing one of her fingers to her lips to remind him to be quite as they got to the top of the stairs. He nodded a little and she led him to one of the first doors, opening it, they wandered into what was clearly her bedroom. The bedside lamp still on from when she had left her room earlier. Dropping his hand, she gestured to the side of the king size bed that he was welcome to sleep on. He put a lot of effort into trying to appear calm, even though he was completely shocked that she would suggest he stayed in her room with her. Had he known that she was feeling as nervous as he was, he probably wouldn't have been so jittery, but he sat on the edge of the bed back to her as he pulled his shoes and socks off. He felt her sitting down and sliding into the other side of the bed behind him before he stood up to pull his sweater of. Without looking at her he climbed into the bed, dressed only in his track pants and t-shirt, and he quietly sighed with relief when she turned off the bed side lamp, plunging their adjusted eyes into darkness.

"Finn?" she whispered into the darkness, rolling over so she was facing him.

"Yeah?" he responded, lying on his back, head turned towards her, he was starting to make out the outline of her under the covers

"I'm glad you came and told me all of this" she said quietly "it's good that you can talk to me," and he could feel her shuffle a little closer to him.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door slammed open and they both sat bolt upright in bed as the lights turned on and both of Rachel's fathers appeared in the doorway. They both looked absolutely shocked at being caught, and Finn was about ready to make a dash for it when the sleepier looking of her two fathers pointed at the both of them accusingly before focusing on Rachel "if you are going to have boys sleeping in your bed, then your bedroom door is staying open, understand?" he muttered sternly and the both nodded obediently, "and you" he pointed at Finn whose eyebrows shot up higher "no hanky panky, get it!" Finn who was scared witless just nodded again, but Rachel laughed a little under breath at her fathers' language.

Her other father seemed unimpressed by this though, and pointed a finger at her "don't think you're getting away with this, we are going to have a long talk about sneaking boys into the house in the middle of the night!" and with that they shut the light back off and disappeared back down the hallway. One of them was muttering something about how at least their daughter seemed to have good taste.

The both lay back down and Rachel rolled over to face him, banging into his chest, she giggled against it quietly, and he put his hand over her mouth shushing her. When she finished laughing he took his hand off her face and draped it over her waist. He quickly kissed her forehead, not giving himself a chance to convince himself not to do it, and from where he was lying he whispered "good night" against her head.

Shuffling a little closer to him, she replied "sleep tight" against his chest and as if taking her cue he tightened his grip on her.

AN no.2: I would just like to apologise for my earlier explosion of inappropriateness (aka. AN 1)... but I just wanted to say, please R&R (and I might share Cory!) and also, as the obsessive loose ends cutter offerer that I am I actually originally wrote the fight between Finn, Quinn and Puck, but cut it out cos it was boring and not shippery, but on the off chance that you actually wanna read it, let me know (in your glowing review) and i'll post it with the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS FOR 107 IN THE AUTHORS NOTE... SKIP IT IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN IT YET...

GOD I almost bawled my eyes out when Finn found out "he" was having a baby girl! He just seemed so...moved!...I can't believe she hasn't told him it's not his!... although he'd probably be able to figure it out if he weren't quite so dumb!...seriously.. Drizzle?...just made me think he's even stupider! But he's so hot/cute/sweet/sexy, so I'm forgiving him!...but now I kinda think Quinn's an idiot though cos she picked the dum dum to be her baby daddy!

READ FROM HERE DOWN!!

So a few people asked for the Quinn/Finn/Puck fight, so it's embedded in this chapter. If you don't wanna read it, then skip through it, I'm sure you'll still understand what's going on!

Oh also, I don't have a clue what "nookie" means, I took a wild stab in the dark....feel free to educate me in your reviews! Also in Australia we use the term goose bumps, but I think in America you use the word goose pimples, but I wasn't sure, so I went with what we use, but let me know about that too!

Also, quite obviously my story isn't beta'd!... and I'm a lazy proof reader! Read on!

He woke up feeling a wee bit cold, pulling the covers a little higher up his body. He opened his eyes a little, the room wasn't very bright, but the little sunlight that was creeping in around her heavy drapes was illuminating enough that he could see. He peeked at the girl who was asleep on his arm, clearly cold too, she had her knees up against her chest and her arms pulled in tight and her whole balled up body was pushed right up against his in a clear effort to keep warm. Shuffling himself so he was on his side, he pulled her covers right up so they were just below her chin, and wrapped his free arm around her under the quilt. After a moment's thought though he reached his hand down between them, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake her. He pushed her knees a bit further down the bed, unfolding her a little, and achieving a bit of distance between them and his... special region, because she didn't seem like the type of person who moved a lot in her sleep, but just in case, this way he would avoid any sort of damage. Waking a little as a result of the movement, she squirmed against him, straightening her legs right out and pushing one of them right in between his, but after a little relocation she settled back into sleep. He marvelled at the fact that even in her sleep she still maintained her ability to invade his personal space, and to generally be a bit forthcoming. Chuckling a little, he pressed a kiss into the top of her head, holding on tightly to her as he drifted back to sleep.

It probably wasn't more than about 45 minutes before he was woken again by her alarm, groaning he tightened his grip on her "I hate the morning" he whinged, she laughed but proceeded to turn over and reach for the alarm. She didn't get very far though, because he pulled her tight against him, bending his knees and hers in the process until they were lying in a sitting position. He nuzzled his head into the back of hers and whined "leave it, it'll stop and we can go back to sleep" she laughed, and pulled against his arm, which was futile because he had no intention of letting her go.

"Finn" she laughed, as he buried himself even more, pushing his now spare arm underneath her waist and wrapping it around her too, anchoring her to the spot, she tried a little more, but all she got was a sound of protest. So giving up she dropped her body back against the bed, and enjoyed the moment, this was all she had been dreaming about since the day she had heard him singing in that very first line up! As the moment passed she decided to use her words instead of her greatly out sized body to get him up. "You know if I'm not down stairs in a few minutes eating breakfast, my dads are going to come in here to see what's going on, I don't think they'll appreciate finding me having some early morning nookie" she wasn't quite sure if that's what nookie meant, she had a feeling it alluded to more the cuddling, but she figured she could take a little liberty around Finn with her vocabulary and he wouldn't really notice. She was right, he'd shot out of bed and was putting his shoes on while still standing up before she even had the chance to turn over.

"Get out of bed" he ordered her, finding his fear of her father's amusing she teased him a little rolling on her back and yawning while she was lying there. "Rachel, seriously, get up!" he whispered at her manically, he'd gotten his socks on but was now trying to tie his laces standing on one foot, and he wasn't the most balanced person. Finding his panic hilarious, she didn't budge from her spot instead she stretched herself out slowly, arching her back up, and he forgot about his shoes for a minute while he watched her, because damn she was hot, but his mind snapped back quickly and he was worrying again. Having ordered her out of bed twice with no avail while he finished with his shoes he gave up, and choosing the opposite of Rachel (physicality over words) he rounded her bed, placed a hand on each hip, dragged her to the edge of the bed and then picked her up and plopped her back down on her feet, before pushing her toward the door.

She wandered leisurely down the stairs and into her kitchen with him behind her, to find both of her fathers sitting at the kitchen table, one (the black one) dressed smartly for some sort of corporate job and the other (clearly the biological one) still in pyjamas. The first looked up and grunted an acknowledgement when she kissed him on the forehead with a "good morning, dad" clearly irritated at his daughter for her activities the night before. However it was the second of her two fathers (whom she greeted as Aba) that put down his paper and seemed to show an interest.

"So you must be this Finn character I've heard so much about?" he smiled as he indicated for Finn to sit down at the kitchen table next to him.

"Uhmm, yeah" Finn replied awkwardly, thankful to have a distraction when Rachel placed a plate and cutlery in front of him, while her 'Aba' pushed a platter of what looked like blueberry pancakes towards him.

"Well isn't that nice" he gave Finn a once over and then turned to her other father, "don't you think that's nice? Finn's here" he seemed giddy that his daughter had brought home a boy.

Finn didn't really know what to say, but he didn't get a chance before Rachel's 'dad' set his magazine down and also gave him a once over, however, this time Finn felt much more uncomfortable, even though he was pretty sure her other father had been checking him out. "Yeah its nice" her dad agreed, not sounding at all convincing, "so Finn, hope you don't mind if I ask this, but if you have a pregnant girlfriend, is there a reason your sleeping in my daughters bed?"

Finn almost inhaled his juice out of shock, giving Rachel's aba a chance to chastises her dad for prying, however, the mans determination didn't waver and he stared at Finn expecting an answer. "The baby isn't mine" he explained meekly, and her dad seemed to warm up to him just a little bit, nodding that he was satisfied with the answer before picking his magazine back up.

The other, however, seemed incredibly curious now, "How do you know?" he leaned forward placing an elbow on the table and dropping his chin into his hand, Finn couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Rachel when she'd been given a juicy piece of gossip.

"It turns out she cheated on me" and her father gave him a sigh of sympathy, but gestured for him to go on, "it's kind of a long story, I think you'd find it boring" Finn added trying to worm his way out of having to tell it.

"Oh, I bet I wouldn't" her father countered energetically

"I don't really think anyone else wants to hear about it" he gestured at Rachel and her Dad, trying to act like he was really only wanting to spare them.

It didn't work though, because Rachel piped up from where she had been sitting next to him, quietly eating breakfast and watching the scene play out in front of her. "Actually, I would really like to hear the whole story" she told him with interest.

Resigning himself to his fate, he sighed a bit before beginning to detail the previous afternoon, his mind flashing back over it as he spoke.

_He'd decided that he needed a car, if he wanted to start taking responsibility for his life then he was going to need a car of his own, he couldn't keep borrowing his mothers for the rest of his life. He'd already found himself a job, that he'd be starting the following weekend, but Quinn had a doctor's appointment on Friday after school, that he'd promised he'd take her too, and he wanted to take her in 'their' new car, so he could show her he was ready to take responsibility for the direction their lives were taking._

_He'd pooled together his savings, along with the money he'd gotten for selling the almost new drum kit his mother had bought him for his last birthday that he'd practically never used because he preferred his old one, even if it had a couple of broken bits. His mother who was finally starting to accept the reality of what was happening had donated some money out of a back up savings account, and he'd spent the past few mornings trolling through the used car ads in the paper and had set up four go-sees for this afternoon. He'd even convinced a very resistant Puck to come with him for a second opinion. _

_Puck was meant to meet him at his place by four so they could go look at cars but it was five past and he still hadn't showed, he'd decided to give his tardy friend another ten minutes and if he hadn't shown up by then, he'd go by himself. Within minutes he heard the door bell ring followed by the sound of his mother opening the door and greeting the new arrival. He grabbed his bag before heading downstairs to meet Puck, however, he'd barely gotten to the bottom when he was surprised to hear Quinn's shrill voice yelling "he's buying a car?," rounding the corner he practically ran into the petite blonde who asked incredulously "why would you go and buy a car?"_

_He sent daggers at his mom whose response was to put her hands up in a gesture of defeat before stating "how was I supposed to know it was a secret?" and with that she wandered out of the room muttering something about how people who are expecting a child shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other anyway. _

_As soon as his mother had left the room Quinn had burst into a tirade of chastising, "How could you possibly think a car was the first thing we need, that's just ridiculous"_

"_How is that ridiculous? What? Do you plan on walking to the hospital when you go into labour?" he answered back, he wasn't going to be told off for being generous, but she had her mind set and wasted no time flying into full argument mode._

"_Of course not, but that's not for months, there's so many more essential things to spend our money on before we even think about getting a car"_

"_Like what?" he argued, even though he could already think of a dozen things off the top of his head that they would need quite urgently._

_However, her answer surprised him, "we have to get an apartment," she yelled as if it were obvious._

"_Quinn we can't afford an apartment" he pointed out desperately._

"_Well that's why we both need to get jobs, it's not negotiable Finn, we need a place to set our lives up" she went on._

"_But my mom already said we could stay here, at least for a little while, you know, til we've finished school" he tried to reason._

"_sure" she replied sarcastically, "we'll all just squish into your bedroom , you me and the baby and all of our stuff, that's ludicrous Finn, this house is tiny, there's no way we can stay here with your mother, and don't even suggest that we live in my house, you think I want my brothers around our baby? We HAVE to get our own place"_

_During the argument Puck had finally shown up, however, his presence in Finns still open doorway had gone unnoticed by the fighting couple._

"_Even if we got an apartment, next year once the babies come were gonna have more expenses, there's no way we'd possibly be able to afford all of that, plus rent on the income from an after school and weekend job" Finn argued back._

_At this her face had softened and when she spoke her voice was much calmer and more even, "Finn, we're not going to be able to go to school next year, you're going to have to get a full time job, and I'm going to have to stay home with the baby, we won't be able to afford child care or a nanny"_

_Finns volume dropped as well, "If we don't finish high school, we won't be able to go to college" he told her, even though it was essentially an obvious fact._

"_We'd never even be able to afford college" she reasoned._

"_But if I got a scholarship, I could..."_

"_What are you gonna get a scholarship for? You're on one of the worst football teams in the state, no schools gonna recruit you" she interjected._

_He was almost too embarrassed to go on but his eyes dropped to his feet and he continued, "Ms. Pillsbury said I might be able to get a music scholarship through Glee" _

"_No" she said harshly and he looked up at her face, ready to fight back. "Glee is three afternoons a week we could be working, we have to quit Glee" Finn looked almost broken hearted._

_It was at this point that Puck had chosen to speak up "You're unbelievable, you know that?" his comment was pointed straight at Quinn who turned to look at him with an expression that was equal parts anger and fear. Finn, who was still trying to work out how long his friend had been listening to them fight missed the looks that were going between Puck and Quinn. He didn't notice how she was staring Puck down, but Puck decided to press on anyway. "Do you hear yourself? Get a job Finn, quit Glee Finn, drop out of school Finn, give up on college Finn." He snorted in disgust, "You're a bitch" he spat at her._

"_Hey, don't talk to her like that" Finn defended, and a look of pleading appeared on Quinn's face, begging Puck to back off._

_He shook his head in disbelief, and she knew he'd already made his mind up. Her eyes closed as she waited for his next words. "She's playing you man, she's taking advantage of you." Finn looked from Quinn to Puck, complete confusion written across his face, so Puck pressed on "it's not your kid" he practically yelled._

"_What do you mean, it's not my kid?" he asked, still totally lost._

"_You didn't get her pregnant; you never even had sex man!" Puck went on._

"_Yeah but we were in the hot tub, and I..."_

"_Bullshit" Puck cut him off._

"_But if," he paused "then how is she..." he trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts._

"_She cheated on you" He stated as if it were obvious, when Finn started to shake his head Puck tried again. "She cheated on you and then told you, you'd gotten her pregnant so you'd look after her, cos she knew you'd stick by her. I was too much of a gamble." He add the last past with a hint of trepidation, however, as soon as he'd said it realisation seemed to dawn on Finns face as a tear trickled down Quinn's._

"_You slept with Puck?" he yelled at her, "how could you lie to me all this time?" he paused, the facts starting to catch up to him. "I can't believe you told me the baby was mine, you were just gonna let me raise this kid? Throw away my whole life on something that isn't even mine?" _

_With all the yelling Finns mother had come back out to see what was happening. She didn't get a chance to speak before a sobbing Quinn began apologising. "I'm sorry, Finn, I'm so sorry" she had grabbed a hold of one of his arms to keep him from turning away from her, she was crying so hard her voice was hard to understand, but she continued on anyway. "I never meant to lie to you, I felt so guilty, but then I found out I was pregnant, and I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do, but I love you so much and I didn't want to lie, but I needed you, Finn, I needed you to be the one" she was blubbering through her explanation, pleading with him for some form of forgiveness or understanding, but is wasn't working, and he began to pull away from her._

"_You lied to me, to our parents, to everyone, and this isn't just about you lying, this is about my whole life, that you were sacrificing, and don't tell me you felt guilty, that's not even close to how you should feel." His words were dripping with venom as he backed away from her, grabbing the car keys from the key rack by the door and storming out of the house, pushing past Puck and ignoring his mother's calls as he climbed into the car and sped off. He didn't go far, pulling over a few blocks away to calm down. He pushed the car door open with such force that it bounced back at him, giving him the chance to give it another good heave while he was climbing out, before slamming it shut behind him. He took a few half hearted swings at the door panel with his open hands, before using them to cover his face as he leaned forwards onto the car. After a few minutes and some deep breaths he climbed back into the car, and drove off, after spending an hour driving around town he ended up in the now deserted school parking lot, and that's where he stayed all evening. His mind running through all the information he'd gotten, processing everything he'd been through in the last month, and when he had grasped it all, the only thing he could think, was that he wanted to tell Rachel. _

When he finished he felt a little drained, Rachel's aba seemed enthralled by the story, clearly Finn's love life was like a soap opera too him, one that was fairly obviously about to involve the mans daughter. "So how do you feel about it all?" he asked inquisitively.

It was only when faced with the question that Finn realised that even though he'd thought through all of the facts many times over he still had no clue how he felt about it, he tried his best to explain, "I don't know, I mean in some ways I feel a bit relieved, Quinn and I were never really going to work out as a long term thing, and now I'm not chained to her for the rest of my life, but at the same time, there's still going to be a baby, and I don't know, until yesterday I thought she was mine" he bumbled out before Rachel interrupted him.

"The babies a girl?" she asked, not really sure why it mattered.

"Yeah" Finn confirmed, "Makes it seem more real right?" he added, her face mimicking they way he'd felt when he found out. She nodded in agreement. "I mean Pucks not the nicest person, he can be a jerk, but he's not actually a bad person deep down, I think after what his dad did to him and his mom he'll step up, cos he couldn't do that to a kid. It's still kinda weird though, that I don't have any ties to the kid anymore, I dunno, I guess my head will kinda sort it out as everything goes along." He gave Rachel a small smile when she placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. He took a deep breath enjoying the calm before looking at his watch and deciding that he couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer. "I should really go," he stated, adding quickly "my moms gonna want to yell at me for not coming home last night" when he saw Rachel's smile drop, "I never told her where I was" he further explained.

She nodded acceptingly, "yeah, she'll probably be really worried about you." She stood up and unlocked the back door so that he could leave, "I'll see you at school?" it was a question not a statement.

"yeah, of course" he smiled, reassuring her, "probably not for the first few lessons, once she starts she can take a while" he joked, he turned to her fathers, "thank you for breakfast" he pointed to the plate of half eaten food, "and umm, sorry about last night" he added sheepishly.

He got an "uhuh" from her dad, but her aba shushed him and piped up with "anytime, it's always lovely to meet Rachel's friends, you're probably tying for most interesting" he smiled.

Finn looked at Rachel questioningly and she whispered, "They're obsessed with Kurt" which earned her a chuckle. He squeezed her hand before turning and walking out the door. Rachel returned to the table to poke at her now cold pancakes before having a sudden outburst, "oh crap, will one of you stop him please" as she dashed madly out of the room and up the stairs, reappearing moments later with his sweater in her hand, "is he still here?" she asked her aba who had just walked back in.

"Yeah he's waiting out by his car" her aba informed her.

"It's his mom's car," she corrected as she swung the door open and disappeared outside.

As she rounded the house, regretting not putting shoes on as she walked across the wet lawn, she could see him leaning against the car, nearing him she held out his sweater for him to take. "Sorry, my fathers can be very intense," she justified.

"its ok" he smiled goofily at her, "it kinds explains you a bit, you have a lot of your dads in you" she seemed to beam back at him, and he realised that considering the situation she was from, comments like that probably made her day.

"Did you realise that you have at least three sweaters just like that one?" she pointed at the bundle of blue and brown stripes that he held in his hand.

He looked down at it, opening it up and looking at it, "are you sure?" he asked, not sure how someone else would know that if even he didn't.

"Yep, and they all have different neck lines" she told him, smiling with superiority, when he looked down at her unconvinced she continued on, "the one you wore the day you kissed me in the auditorium had a round khaki coloured neck, the one you wore the day you kissed me at the bowling alley had a round blue neck with a 'v' stitched onto it" she reached up and traced the spots on his chest where the stitching had been. "You didn't kiss me while you were wearing this one, but it has a collar on it," she played with the collar that was on the garment he was holding.

"I did kiss you while I was wearing it" he countered, "just not on your lips" he pointed out, and she smiled a little at him as if to say he was right, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She took her eyes off him and looked at her freezing feet, rubbing her hands over her arms. He noticed her actions and saw that she was covered in goose bumps, and just checking for the sake of her comfort, he looked to see if she had bumps anywhere else. Eyes settling on her chest he realised that she was defiantly very cold, and after taking a moment to commit the image to his memory he opened up the bottom of the shirt he'd been holding and slid it over her head. When her head popped back out the top, she was smiling at him in that almost embarrassed way she often did, he'd messed up her hair in the process and went to fix it while she manoeuvred her arms into the sleeves. He looked down at her, her hands didn't reach down to the bottom of the sleeve so they were probably hidden somewhere around where his forearms usually occupied and it was so long on her that her shorts had disappeared inside it. She looked so cute, beaming up at him in the oversized sweater, that he couldn't help himself, he leaned down, placing his warm hands on either side of her cold neck and kissed her, it was gentle and sweet and all lips (he'd been told once that too much tongue was a bad thing) and it lasted a minute or two before she finally pulled away, her sleeve enclosed hands still resting on his shoulder, their faces only inches apart, and he whispered "does it count if you're wearing the sweater?" She laughed and nodded before pulling him back down so she could wrap him in a hug, they stayed like that for a while, until he felt her shivering a little, pulling back he placed his hands on the side of her face, wincing when he felt how cold they were. "You're freezing, you should go inside!" he looked down at her with a little worry.

"Yeah" she agreed, he leaned down and planted one more quick kiss on her lips before giving her a nudge towards her house. She turned and started walking away from him, when she got to the house she turned and waved, before disappearing around the corner. He waved back, before climbing into his car, vowing to try and keep this feeling in the back of his mind to go back to once his mother had finished with him.

So I'm taking a quick opinion poll, who thinks Finn was WAY outta line telling his PREGNANT girlfriend he wishes she was more like someone else? And who thinks Quinn has been too much of a skanky diva bitch, and so you don't care if people are mean to her? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! And I'll let u know what I think in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

So in response to my own poll: I watched the episode with a friend, and when he said "I wish you were more like Rachel" we both looked at each other horrified, and were like "that is sooooo outta line" but then she was a total cow for most of the episode so I didn't care so much for a while, but then I rewatched it and decided that if he really thinks that she's having his baby and all that then it was WAY inappropriate, and certainly Quinn isn't in the right here, lying to him about the baby, but that's a whole other issue in my book!

Aggghh so it's been a bit hard to resolve all the Quinn baby stuff, cos Quinn on the show has pretty much decided to give the baby up, but the Quinn in my story seemed pretty set on keeping it… so I'm sort of going for a middle ground.

And also I'm sorry I tend to change my style a bit (heaps of dialogue then almost no dialogue) but I'm just too lazy to be consistent.

Also for the amount of smutty crap I read, I fail epically at writing it, so apologies for the shocking writing and also I get that this chapter is shorter then the last two, so sorry for that too!

They had spent their Saturday morning in glee practice, something that most of the team thought was unnecessary considering the competition they were facing at sectionals. However, Mr. Shue had insisted that they didn't want to just beat their two competitors, they wanted to blow them out of the water.

The first few glee practices after Quinn and Puck's baby revelation had been awkward and tense all round, no one chatting everyone watching the two of them and Finn and Rachel, hoping to see some big blow up. It never came, after the third practice where no one had even broached the subject it seemed that maybe this was how it would just go on forever. Quinn and Pack dancing around each other (figuratively and literally speaking) trying to work out what they now meant to each other. Finn seemed content to stay quiet until he was completely sure he knew what he wanted to say to them, and Rachel barely managing to hold anything in, but doing so out of loyalty to Finn.

It was after that third practice that Puck had jogged out of the room behind Finn and tapped him on the shoulder, "mind if we talk?" he asked when Finn had turned to look at him.

Finn looked back at Rachel who was engrossed in a conversation about dance movements with Kurt and Brittany just outside the music room door and decided that she wouldn't notice if he left her there for a bit. Finn nodded and the two boys walked in to a nearby classroom, neither turned the lights on, it seemed easier to have this conversation in the dark. Finn sat perched on one of the desks at the front of the room, while Puck passed in front of him.

"I don't love her" Puck finally just said, and Finn looked up at him expressionless, "I don't even like her sometimes, I mean most of the time I do, but sometimes, I can't stand her. She can be a real bitch you know?" he blew out.

Finn chuckled half heartedly under his breath before letting out a "you don't say" as an after thought.

"I don't love her" he reiterated, "but we'll make it work" Finn looked him straight in the eye, realising that Puck was probably trying just as hard to convince himself of his convictions. "Even if we're just friends with a kid, you know? What ever is best for the baby. I'm not my dad, I'm gonna look after this kid," Finn stood and placed a hand on Pucks shoulder.

"I know man, you're a good guy, that kids gonna be lucky" and he smiled at his friend, as if to tell him that he really meant it.

They stood together in the room for a while, soaking in the calm before Puck finally looked up "She says I'm not allowed to meet her family until I grow my hair out."

Finn laughed but then added seriously, "usually I'd say be your own man and all that crap, but dude her dad is scary possessive, so just do it! You can shave it back after!" and the both laughed over it for a minute. "So you two are talking a bit and stuff, trying to work it all out?" he questioned, knowing how difficult Quinn could be.

"Yeah, she's still on the fence about keeping it, she said threes a family she knows about that wants the baby, but you know Quinn, I think she'd feel guilty forever if she gave her baby away. I told her I wanted us to keep it. She said she needed some more time to think about it." Finn nodded along with Puck, "its kinda hard, I'm trying real hard not to crowd her, but at the same time I'm trying to be there for her, we'll see" and he seemed to leave it at that so Finn did too.

In the days after their talk Quinn had approached him to give him back his baby blanket, and he'd realised that as mad as he was with her, at least she was making an effort, and confronting things. He'd told her that he'd given her the blanket for the baby and he wanted the baby to have it, pointing out to her that when she and Puck were being all annoyingly parental, he was planning on being 'cool uncle Finn' who fed the little girl ice cream and chocolates and encouraged her to do what she wanted!

Within a few weeks of everything unfolding, things had mainly settled and for the most part people were better off for it. Quinn didn't have to lie, Puck didn't have to hide anything, Finn didn't have to worry and Rachel finally got her boyfriend, well sort of.

In some ways he wasn't her boyfriend, but he also wasn't not her boyfriend. They hadn't had 'the' talk, there had been nothing formal said about how they felt for each other, but things had certainly changed. After that night she had spent a lot of time with him, helping him sort through his feelings and finding ways to cope, and he liked that she was there, he felt safe talking to her openly and she did a very good job of keeping her feelings about Quinn to herself. He hadn't wanted to tell his mother too much, because he didn't want her to have to worry about him, he wanted her to think he was happy and ok, so that she would be happy and ok, and she could see how good his weird new 'girlfriend' was for him, so she accepted it.

His mother LOVED Rachel, though would openly admit to him she was a tad strange, but she figured that here was this sweet young girl, who didn't lie to her son or cheat on him, but was all swoony and captivated by him, and she had practically adopted her the day she found out Rachel didn't have a mother. Finn had a feeling it was because secretly she had always wished for a male role model for him, so figured

Rachel's fathers must have wanted a female role model for their daughter!

Rachel's fathers opinions of him hadn't changed much, one still thought he was the bee's knee's and the other was still very cautious around him, insisting that if Finn were still in their house after dinner time then any room he and Rachel were in had to have the door open. Which Rachel had once pointed out at school (in **great** detail) was ludicrous, because if they had wanted to have sex, they'd have just done it in the afternoon when she was allowed to have her door closed, and after she had gone on and on, the way she did about everything, he'd had to take his jumper off and walk around holding it in front of himself in the pants region for a while.

Over those weeks their physical contact had slowly escalated. For the first week, in the privacy of their own homes they would often find themselves starting a movie on opposite sides of a couch and finishing it with his arm around her shoulders with her head resting on his chest, at school she would happily walk down a hallway with her arm linked though his and give him a hug goodbye when he left her outside one of her classes.

By the end of the second week they would sit down to watch a TV show together, and by the first commercial break his head would be in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair subconsciously and when they walked around school together he would hold her hand, often with his fingers entwined with hers.

By the end of the third week he'd kissed her goodbye (on the lips) twice, once when he'd dropped her home after a glee practice and it had been a bit awkward because up until then their three kisses had been spur of the moment, and he had planned this one the whole way home. The second time he'd been leaving her house one evening and she'd stopped him at the bottom of the stairs, just out of view of her fathers in the lounge room and really kissed him. He'd thought it was kind of cool that she had been standing two steps above him and was actually a little taller then him, he'd liked the way she leaned down into him and how when they were finished he'd tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her down the last two steps so she stood on the landing with him. On the Friday of that third week she'd kissed him a quick congratulations after they won their football game, and she'd waited with Mercedes, Artie and Tina for him and Kurt to come out of the locker room. They'd all decided to go out for celebratory burgers after the game, and even though she'd told them all that the oil in the food was bad for their vocal chords and she herself had ordered a salad, she still stole fries off his plate all night and he let her.

The fourth week got a little more hot and heavy and by the weekend they'd started taking full advantage of her afternoon door privileges. He wasn't quite sure how they had ended up in that position but he had been sitting on her bed, his back up against her head board while they watched TV in her room, and she had been sitting in between his legs with her back on his chest. He'd stopped paying attention to what they were watching pretty fast when he realised that he could see down her shirt from the angle he was sitting at, and he'd had to make sure he remained _calm_, while he admired the pink polka dotted bra and what it contained. He blamed her entirely though, because at some point she had decided she wasn't quite comfortable enough and had started moving around against him. First she'd moved her self down his body so her head rested just above his navel, squirming a little before realising that it also wasn't comfortable. So she'd adjusted herself right up flush against his chest, with her head on his collar bone, just underneath his chin and her lower back pushed right into his crotch, and then she proceeded to wriggle around a bit more and his brain-to-movement filter had just instantly fried and he went for it. He didn't even think about it, he lifted his right hand and ran it across her stomach, his thumb brushing against the underside of her breasts. She turned her head to look at him and the questioning look on her face only lasted a moment while she registered the lust on his. Sitting up, she moved so that she was facing him now, kneeling in between his legs she leaned in and kissed him, he pulled her body into his, placing one hand on the back of her neck as he leaned forwards deepening the kiss. The one hand on her back slid lower, grasping firmly at her butt, causing a clenching feeling in her stomach, before she pulled away from him a little. Scared he'd moved to fast he dropped his hands from her as he pulled back to assess her face, although she didn't give him long to doubt himself as she placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him back towards the headboard with a bit of a shove. She ran her hands down his body, and along his legs, pushing his knees down so they were flat on the bed before kneeling up and moving so she was straddling his pelvis but not sitting on it. She bent her head down, her lips going back to his, as his hands went to her thighs, rubbing up and down them, before moving them to her hips, pushing her down onto the throbbing bulge in his pants that he was certain she could feel. It excited him more to know that although he was wearing pants, she wasn't, and if he wanted all that stood between his hands and her sacred spot were what he could only assume were a pair of tiny panties. He moaned quietly into her mouth as her hips rocked over his, guided by his hands, before she moved to kiss a trail from his jaw down to his collar bone. He let his hands roam upwards over her lower abdomen, skimming her t-shirt up as he went. He was a little surprised as she detached from him, putting her arms in the air so he could pull her top right up off her, but he wasn't going to complain and complied quickly. Taking advantage of the slight distance between them he dipped his head kissing the spot where her neck joined her shoulder moving slowly forwards and down towards her breasts, his left hand leaving its resting spot on her raised hips to cup her through her bra. He marvelled at how firm and full her small breasts were, he could feel her nipple starting to harden underneath the material and she groaned as he ran his thumb over it teasingly. She placed her hand on the side of his face moving it back up so she could capture his lips with hers, and she lowered her self back down, rubbing her heat against him in a way that was almost painful, but in the best way. He swapped hands dropping his left, raising his right to repeat his ministrations to her other breast, squeezing a little harder when her hands moved between them to undo the buttons and the zipper of his pants. She pulled the jeans open as far as she could while she was sitting on top of him and was still fumbling when her she heard the front door bang open, and her dad call up the stairs "Rachel, is that boy in your bedroom?"

They dove off her bed as fast as they could, her pulling her shirt back on and him doing up his pants, she called out to her father in the calmest voice she could muster, "yeah dad, were up here" while she pulled at his shirt, untucking it and trying to get it to cover the bulge in his pants.

Clearly sensing something her dad called up the stairs, "could you two come down here for a moment," and she looked at him manically while he panicked, his lower extremities still having not caught up with the current situation.

She grabbed his hand pulling him with her towards her door, "Rachel?" he hissed, motioning to his problem.

"Just stay behind me" she whispered, "with any luck my dad will scare it out of you."

"It won't come back then" he whispered faux sullenly, and she turned to give him a death stare, before they heard her dad call up the stairs again, and the both turned quickly and scrambled out of the room.

At seeing his frenzied daughter appear at the bottom of the stairs with her panicked boyfriend in tow his suspicions were confirmed, he looked at Finn and asked, "Do they have random locker testing at your school?"

Finn nodded, suddenly scared there had been one and something had been found in his locker again, and this time it had gotten back to Rachel's dad (not that he had a clue how marijuana had ever ended up in his locker in the first place.) However her father went an entirely different route, "well you are welcome to assume that we'll be starting a similar inspection in this house" he paused for dramatic effect, "random checks of Rachel's room" another pause, "unannounced." Finn gulped clearly getting the message and nodding quickly, "and you" he turned to his daughter, "I'm reneging your bedroom door privileges, your bedroom will be open at all times for general viewing of the public, if they should feel the desire to walk past, understand?"

She was about to try the innocent i-don't-understand act, but he turned and walked away from her before she even got the chance to try, calling back over his shoulder "don't even bother, you are in big trouble young lady, when your aba comes home we are going to have a very detailed conversation about birth control!"

Her cheeks flushed bright red, "daddy" she whined in embarrassment.

He turned to look at her, "don't daddy me, you will not end up like that Quinn girl, do you understand" and all Rachel could do was nod, her father still looking at them both turned his attention to Finn, "you are welcome to stay for dinner and our discussion if you would like" he said menacingly, "but I assume that after your most recent reproductive debacle, your mother has already had one with you?" Finn nodded, also speechless. "Then I suggest that you go home Mr. Hudson, and I think you will find that Rachel is grounded for the rest of the weekend, and you will see her at school on Monday," giving Finn a glare to point out that he was dead serious he then left the room.

Rachel turned around to look at him apologetically, but he leaned in and whispered "it was totally worth it, especially since my girlfriends so hot" before giving her a kiss on the lips and promising to walk her to every one of her classes on Monday to make up for the far from fun evening she was going to have.

Aghh.. so this took me FOREVER to write, I have become totally smitten with Puck/Rachel, and I'm soooooo excited for the next episode!...but if you want me to continue with the story I'm probably gonna need a lot of encouragement, cos if your not loving it then there's not a heap of point in me continuing to write it!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is like 99% angst, soaked in romance… so idk if it'll be any good at all!**

**So I was re-watching the second episode with a friend the other day and even though I thought that they made Rachel's body image issues quite funny the first time I watched it, this time it just really pissed me off that they were showing a beautiful, healthy young girl like Lea Michele sitting there saying she wanted to be skinnier so a boy would like her, cos it's a REALLY bad example! So this is kinda my answer to that!**

**Also I'm just bullshitting massive amounts of background information and all of my medical stuff is just (mildly) educated guess work and personal experience, so if its mostly wrong…get over it, I'm too lazy to do heaps of research!... just a heads up!**

This week had been the scariest week of Finn's life, scarier even then the first week he had thought he was going to be a father, at least then he had known what was going on, well sort of, more so then now.

One minute every thing had been fine, and then he'd blinked and it has all gone to hell. She'd coughed a few times one Saturday afternoon at glee practice, and even though she'd seemed worried, she insisted that she was fine, and he believed her, because it was just a few coughs. He'd been busy with overdue homework on Sunday so they hadn't gone out like they usually did, and she hadn't come to school on the Monday, so he'd assumed she'd decided to stay home and try and ward off any bug that she was coming down with, she was so obsessed with protecting her voice.

He'd called her that night to check how she was feeling, but no one answered at her house, he tried a couple more times before trying her cell which was answered by her Aba. All he'd heard from the conversation was "sick" "fever" and "hospital" and aside from that nothing registered, he'd made his mom drive him to the hospital because he was too freaked out to do it himself. When he'd gotten there she'd been sleeping and he'd sat with her exhausted looking dad in the dark hallway outside her room while he explained what was wrong.

"Has Rachel ever told you about when she was little?" Finn shook his head, not quite sure what her father was referring to.

"She was born premature, she was so little, her whole body fit in my hand" and he stretched his hand out to show Finn, "her head could sit on my fingertips and her feet didn't go past my wrist. She spent four months in hospital, and even when she'd gotten big enough to take home she'd only been the size of an average newborn."

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "She used to get sick all the time, coughs, colds, flu's, chest infections, everything and anything, she'd get it." He paused as if bracing himself for the next part, "When she was about nine, she got a cold, which turned into pneumonia, and really bad bronchitis"

Finn nodded along, even though he didn't have a clue what that was. "She spent weeks in hospital, she was so sick, and afterwards she had all this scarring on her lungs" he gestured to his chest. "They told us she was would be really susceptible to chest infections, probably have all sorts of breathing problems for years. That's when we pushed her into more singing, it was like exercise for her lungs, she hated it at first, until she got stronger and then she realised how talented she was and she fell in love with it." He sighed again, clearly mentally exhausted as well as physically, he turned his head to peer into the dark room behind him and Finn's gaze followed. He could make out her outline on the hospital bed, she looked so little, which he thought was ironic considering how normal she looked on her king size bed back home. He could see her Aba sitting on a chair at her bed side, he was playing with her hair, watching her taking every breath. She was coughing in her sleep, every now and then, strong heaving coughs, so strong in fact, he was surprised it wasn't waking her up.

Her dad turned back around, leaning forwards, putting both elbows on his knees and letting his forehead rest on his palms. "She hasn't been this sick in years" he whispered, almost scared to admit it out loud, "we should have brought her in sooner, but we didn't think she'd get this bad." He sounded almost ashamed of himself.

Finn's heart went out to the older man, he himself was terrified, but on Saturday when she'd seemed a bit sick, something like this hadn't even crossed his mind. He placed his hand on the older mans shoulder "Rachel's the strongest person I've ever met, its hard to tell when she's not 100%" her father nodded in agreement, "sometimes I think she even fools herself" he admitted. Finn looked up at her dad, not wanting to upset him, but he couldn't help asking, "if she was this bad, why didn't you call me?" after all she was his girlfriend, regardless of how his dads felt about him, he should have known what was going on.

Her dad looked Finn in the eyes, nodding slightly almost as if her were agreeing with Finn's thoughts, "she asked us not too, she wanted to talk to you herself, but the medication made her so drowsy, she's been sleeping almost all day, we should have..." he trailed off a bit, "we haven't really been thinking straight" was all the explanation he gave, and Finn could understand that it was a non-malicious truth.

Finn's mother finally spoke, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the hallway, "so, she's going to be fine, right? I mean they can fix everything and she'll be ok?" she seemed hesitant in asking, considering how she would be feeling if it were her son lying in that bed and someone were asking her the same question.

"She's on steroids to reduce the inflammation in her chest, and antibiotics for the chest infection. They're giving her ibuprofen to get the fever down, and another stronger painkiller because her breathings so painful and ragged, that's what's making her so sleepy. They've got an IV in her because they want to make sure she stays hydrated." He paused, knowing he hadn't actually answered the question, "If the antibiotics kick in quickly and the fever doesn't get any worse, she should be ok within a week or so, and we've just got to hope there's no more scarring." Neither Finn nor his mother asked what would happen if the antibiotics didn't work fast enough, neither of them wanted to know the answer.

Her dad yawned, before standing up and facing the room his daughter slept in, he watched her for a moment before he turned back to Finn, "look, there's no point in both of you staying here tonight, its very kind of you to come, but all she's going to do is sleep, you should go home, you have school tomorrow."

Finn shook his head, "no, I want to stay here" he looked pleadingly at his mother.

She glanced at him sympathetically, "sweet heart she needs to rest, there are plenty of people here to look after her, if I take you home now, you can get up early tomorrow and come see her before school" she looked to Rachel's father, asking for permission, and he nodded back at her a small smile on his lips.

"Your moms right" her dad agreed, "why don't you go say goodbye to her, and you can come back in the morning and talk to her then" it wasn't a question so much as a suggestion, and Finn realised there wasn't much point arguing with them, especially since they both had good points. He stood up and her dad took him into her room, gesturing at her aba to give them a minute alone.

As he walked past her aba in the room, the man gave him a gentle pat on the back, before disappearing out into the corridor. He sat down in the chair next to her, he could see now that she was wearing an oxygen mask, and there was a sheen of sweat covering her skin.

"Rach?" he whispered quietly, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her searing forehead, wincing a little at her temperature. He ran his fingers across her cheek, and she stirred, her eyes opening a fraction as a coughing fit shook her body.

She lifted her hand up to pull down the oxygen mask, he hesitated, unsure if he should stop her, "I wanted to talk to you, I fell asleep…" her voice was so raspy. He cut her off by pulling the mask back up to her mouth, looking down at her he could see that she looked exhausted, her heavy lidded eyes peering up at him.

"I don't think you're supposed to take that off" he leaned in close to her, he didn't want her to worry, "your dad explained everything" she nodded, her eyes drooping a little more as she failed to fight off the drowsy feeling. "I'm going to go, so that you can sleep, ok, but I'm gonna come see you in the morning" he stroked her head. "Rach?" her almost closed eyes opened again in response, "be okay, okay" he leaned right down, resting his forehead on hers, "I love you," he whispered it so quietly he wasn't even sure she heard him.

She lifted her hand up to her mask again, but he took her hand before she got a chance, squeezing it tight in his own. When he let go she lifted her hand up, pointing it at his chest, "Me?" she nodded, holding up her fingers in a peace sign, he chuckled quietly, "too?" she smiled a little, "you love me too?" she nodded and he leaned his forehead back against hers, staying like that while her eyelids slid closed again, and she drifted off. He placed one final kiss on her cheek before he stood up, taking a moment to compose himself before he walked back into the hallway.

She was still sleeping when he went into the hospital the next morning, and in the light of day he could see how sick she really looked. When her dads told him she was already doing a bit better, he was glad he couldn't see her properly the night before, because he didn't know how he would have handled seeing her sicker than this. He sat next to their sleeping daughter for half an hour, running his fingers through her hair, before they shooed him off to school, promising him they'd tell her he was here.

When he came back in the early evening, on his way home from football, she was still sleeping, and he has a hard time believing that she was getting better at all, but her dads assured him she had been awake for a few hours in the afternoon. Her dads let him do his homework in her hospital room that night, he knew she'd probably sleep the whole time but he liked being near her. Only he couldn't make himself concentrate on work, so instead he ripped a sheet of paper out of one of his notebooks and started writing stuff down for her, nothing important, just things that happened. How Tina asked him to pass on a hug and how Kurt had said something funny and incredibly _'Kurt'_ during football practice, how Puck and Quinn had decided on a baby name, but wouldn't tell anyone what it was, how Mr. Shue had seemed lost without her there to explain his musical theatre references to everyone. He told her little things that he thought would make her feel better, feel more connected and more motivated to get better faster. He wrote two full double sided pages finishing them with "I love you so much" and then folded them up, and slid them down the front of her hospital gown while no one was looking. He knew it was kind of stupid, he was pretty sure that if he gave her dads the note they wouldn't read it, but he wanted it to just be between them, so he hid it somewhere only she'd find it. Then he kissed her on her forehead and went home.

The next morning he brought her flowers in a vase and left them on her nightstand, she didn't look like she'd even moved all night, and he had a feeling his note was still hidden inside her top.

When he came back that afternoon, she was asleep again, but there was a note with "Finn" written on it, sitting next to the flowers. He took it home to read in privacy, and he smiled while she explained that the woman played by a man in Hairspray wasn't actually a transvestite, but that the female character had always been traditionally played by a man. He ran his thumb across the doodles she'd drawn in the margin, of flowers and stars and love hearts, wishing he could have just sat there and watched her draw them. His brow furrowed and his heart felt achy as he read the final part of her letter where she begged him to wake her up next time he was there, because she missed him and she needed a hug, and he promised himself that even if he had to 'accidentally' wake her up because her father's wouldn't leave the room, he'd still do it just so she could have her hug.

He didn't have to worry about it though, because they did leave the room, once he saw them disappear down the hall in search of some sort of breakfast, he sat down on the edge of her bed and whispered in her ear, rubbing circles on her back til her eyes fluttered open. He barely saw her smile before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly to him, and it felt good just to have her in his arms. When she pulled off her oxygen mask and started telling him about how much she missed him and how bored she was. He was relieved just to hear the difference in her voice from a few nights ago. She wasn't as breathless, or wheezy, she sounded like a really quiet version of herself, and he admitted to himself that quiet wasn't usually her default setting, but at least she sounded somewhat normal.

A week later she was back home on 'bed rest' and even though she still spent hours sleeping and she seemed bored shitless with nothing to do while she was awake, he was so relieved that she didn't have a breathing mask or tubes coming out of her. Her skin wasn't so sallow looking (a word his mom had used), she was finally eating a bit, and her energy levels seemed to be slowly creeping back into her.

He practically did a dance the night she called and told him she was coming to school the next day, (he actually did do a spazzy sort of dance in the privacy of his own bedroom later.)

"So can you pick me up before school?" she asked sounding tentative, "I just don't want to drive" she lied.

"Babe, if you're not well enough to drive to school then you probably shouldn't be going!" he warned, he wanted her there, but only if she was up to it.

She sighed a little before mumbling a confession into the phone, "I just don't want to go by myself" she admitted. He didn't know quite what she meant, all her friends were going to be there, but she further explained, "what if people say stuff?" and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and promise to protect her from the bullying that he knew she'd probably be on the receiving end of, he wanted to vow to her that anyone who said anything rude would get it back tenfold and that if anyone even brought a slushy to school they'd be wearing it themselves before they got near her.

But instead he just said, "of course I'll pick you up" and he heard her voice brighten after that, because even if he hadn't said it, she knew what he meant.

He arrived at her house the next morning. Expecting to find her in her ensuite, he pushed open the door to her bedroom without knocking, but instead he found her standing in front of her full length mirror, wearing jeans and a bra.

He averted his eyes away from her, he'd only seen her without a top on once, and considering the amount of trouble she'd gotten into over it, he felt guilty for having not asked permission to enter.

"Sorry, your dad said you were doing your hair" he looked back up at her hesitantly, seeing her arms wrapped around her torso just below her bra, and a look of dismay on her face, "are you ok?" he asked, not quite sure what to think.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that were being held up quite obviously by a belt, and her bra, to be frank looked fairly gaping on her. He looked up at her face just in time to see her eyes welling with tears, so he dropped his bag quickly, and crossed over to her in two big strides, pulling her into a tight hug against his chest while she let out a few sniffily sobs.

After a few minutes she finally spoke up, "I grew out of this bra two years ago" she whimpered against him, pulling back and squashing her hands down over her boobs. "I don't have breasts anymore, I mean I hardly even had any in the first place, and now they're gone" she whined.

He was pretty lost on what to say, he didn't realise that you could un-grow boobs once you had them. He had been under the impression there were some bits inside them that had to do with making milk, he had no idea if losing weight could make them get smaller. For all he knew, the disease-y stuff she'd had could have eaten them or something. So he took a stab in the dark, bumbling in his typical Finn fashion, "they'll come back though, right? I mean, not that it matters, cos I don't care if you have boobs, I still think you're pretty no matter what, but I mean, its cos you lost so much weight right?" he hoped he'd gotten it right.

She sniffed and nodded, turning back around and taking a good look at herself in the mirror again, "but I look gross" she said, running her fingers over her protruding ribs.

He'd never admit it to her, but she did. He wouldn't have cared if she'd just lost weight, or even if she'd gained weight, and really the boobs didn't bother him that much, cos she was right, she really hadn't had a much there to begin with, but right now she didn't look good, she looked sick, and sick wasn't hot.

As if reading his thoughts she piped up again, "ughh, I look so ill, and my skins disgusting" she commented, thrusting her face right up to the mirror to examine the skin on her nose.

Deciding she'd had enough time to dramatically wallow in self pity, and knowing she'd go on all day if he didn't stop her, he put a hand on each of her shoulders and pulled her back from the mirror. "I'll tell you what" he started, whilst dragging her over to her wardrobe to look for a top she could wear. "I'll steal you some of the Japanese protein bars that coach gives us to bulk up. If you eat them for a week, you'll be bigger than me" he teased. She laughed, and he actually turned to look at her, because he missed seeing her smile. "Seriously though" he added, "there is a reason they're illegal in the states" he paused as if considering something for a moment, "would you object to growing a moustache? Cos there's a freshman on the wrestling team who was a late bloomer so to speak, well he started eating them and like three days later his voice broke and he had hair coming out of his everywhere" he teased her. She laughed more, although her hand was resting protectively over her top lip.

All the while he'd been pulling top after top out of her wardrobe and holding them up to her, only to have her shake her head at everyone, as if to say 'that won't fit'. Having gotten to the end of her clothing supply he huffed, before an idea dawned on him.

She'd been too distracted thinking about how sweet it was that you could practically read his thoughts off his face sometimes, to object when he pulled a plain white t-shirt down over her head.

She grimaced when she turned to the mirror to see how she looked in it, missing the fact that he'd walked over to her bed, pulling back the pillows in search of something. He found what he was looking for and walked over to her, brandishing his sweater in front of her with a big grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Finn, I can't wear that to school, I look ridiculous in it, it's so big."

His smile only got bigger, "yeah, but you always looked ridiculous in it!" he reasoned, pulling it over her head, just like he'd done the first day she wore it. "It doesn't make a difference that you lost weight" he pointed out, clearly thinking he was a genius. She'd have protested, and insisted on changing if he hadn't sweetly picked up her arms one at a time and proceeded to roll up the sleeves for her so that her hands actually poked out the ends before running his fingers through her hair and freeing in from the collar. She practically melted into him when he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, whispering, "I missed you so much" because, while one part of her reasoned that she'd never gone anywhere, the other part knew exactly what he meant.

Her father's gave her an odd look, when she said goodbye to them, but they stayed silent, assuming there was some reasoning behind their daughter's bizarre wardrobe choice. She had also been pleasantly surprised on arriving at school that all of her friends had been too distracted welcoming her back to make any comments about her attire. With the exception of Kurt of course, however, she had a feeling that his rather benign quip had been fuelled by jealousy that it was her and not him wearing Finns sweat shirt.

**Sorry if its crap, please tell me what you think!!.. Next chapter; how does Rachel cope at school?? and are her dads really over the 'bedroom incident'??**

**Also… I just noticed this, did anyone else realise that Kurt's dads name is Burt?...Kurt and Burt?...really??**


End file.
